Silly Love Games
by B.Logan
Summary: Sometime you just have to settle for playing games with the person you can claw your way out of the darkness with.


This is just a quick something fun I wrote up yesterday and this morning, it's my second holiday themed story. This takes place in current season.

I would really love a review. Please tell me what you think so I know that I am not alone in here!

**Disclaimer**: Like everyone here I do not claim to own anything. I don't claim ownership of the characters, the show, or anything else.

Silly Love Games

The only thing Aidan hated worse then Halloween and its ugly but ture-ish portrayal of vampires was Valentines Day with its beautiful idealized version of love.

Walking back to the house he reflected on love. Love for him was messy at best if not altogether impossible. His love track record over the last few years had proved disastrous. Two women to dust one directly at his own hand and the other punished for his mistakes. Then there was the one who broke his heart, but got away safe. At least until she mistakenly reappeared in his life, just in time to save him and break his heart all over again. Now he had Kat, a dangerous situation if ever there was one, but Suzanna was right if he didn't put a stop to the relationship soon, it too would end badly. Most likely with death, Kats death and Aidan couldn't bear to see another innocent women die because he was trying to live a lie.

'Ha!' He chuckled bitterly to himself at the thought of Suzanna. Betrayed in a way more deeply than he could imagine by his supposed 'true love'. Talk about not seeing things coming, how he wondered could she have stayed away for so long. True, he had not known that Bishop he turned her. How stupid was he? Not to have figured it out after 200 plus years. Surely Bishop must have slipped up with the truth once or twice and Aidan was just too clueless or in denial to figure it out. And why than after he is reunited does it turn out that she 'Suzanna his love', is a psycho vampire killer. In some sad way he gets it though. Morally he knows what they are, what they do, and that he and all the other vampires deserve to die. But as it stands now; for the first time ever, after century's of morning her loss- he now wishes his wife would have stayed dead.

Damn Bishop. Aidan knew that he was a cruel sadistic fuck and he thought he knew just how far he would go to have control. He should have guessed the depth of evil that was in him. After all wasn't Bishop who created him, a cold-blooded killer, who went unrepentant for years. Every day since Bishops demise his eyes opened a bit wider and he found that he missed him just a little less.

When he arrived home, Aidan was not surprised to see Sally sitting by the window looking depressed. He knew what it was right away. It was the same damn holiday that was causing him to reflect on his own painful love life.

Sally had her own black cloud of back luck romance issues floating above her, Nick, The Reaper, Trent and Max we all recent failures in and around her need to 'love and be loved'. Not to mention she had the mother of all issues to deal with - being murdered by your fiancés, talk about unlucky in love.

Aidan considered that between the two of them they constituted an officially certifiable 'love' disaster zone. Roped off by yellow and back caution tape, it's where love went to die.

"Hi, how it going?" He ventured casually removing his sunglasses, knowing the answer before he even asked.

"Great." She said in a monotone voice, lips barely moving, eyes gazing straight ahead out the window at nothing.

"So tonight's um…ya know, Valentines Day and I uhhh thought…."Aidan stopped and started again. "Do you want to go catch a movie or something?" He tried to keep his tone light.

Slowly she turned to faced him and managed to gave a half-hearted smile that said 'thanks but no thanks'

"Oh come on, you don't want to sit there all night, do ya?" He said. "Lets go somewhere, we can haunt a fancy restaurant full of love birds and scare the heck of them "

For that effort he was rewarded with a flash of a three-quarter sized smile. But still she refused in her monotone doldrums "No thanks."

"Okay I have an idea." He clapped his hands and rubbed them together then pointed in her direction. "Since YOU don't want to go out and YOU obliviously need cheering up, we'll do all the cheering right here. "

Sally let out a long sigh began her rant with a sadness, "Look I appreciate the effort and all but I am pretty sure that there is nothing you can do to cheer me up tonight, short of you sucking the life out of the idiot cupid that put Danny and I together in the first place." ended with bitterness.

"No sorry." Aidan looked genuinely helpless as he shrugged a bit "I wish I could but.." he put away his sunglass tucking them into the pocket of his coat as and sat down on the windowsill across from her. "Buuuut I do have an idea, lets play a game?" He said his voicing rising up to a question at the end of his sentence, almost begging.

Sally looked skeptical and disappointed at the same time; at what she thought was a very lame idea. "A game, great idea Aidan!" She mocked enthusiasm that turned to sarcasm and than made a 90-degree turn to land on depression "I really don't see how me struggling to hold a deck of cards is going to take the place of someone actually holding my hand."

"Wow," Aidan breathed out "your tough tonight." He scooted in closer to her, causing Sally to vacate the windowsill. "Just hear me out okay."

"Sorry" she said almost meaning it. "What is it?" she questioned as flung her intangible ghost body down onto the couch, making no sound or impression.

"Ok so this game is real simple it's called 'Look at me'." Explaining the rules as he walked over to stand beside the couch. "Here how it's played, using only your eyes you try to get the other person to 'do' something."

"What do you mean, 'do' something?" She inquired sounding almost interested in the answer.

"Okey so it works like this" he settled in on the far corner of the couch across form her. "Watch closely and learn."

Sally sat up a bit straighter and prepared herself. "I sure hope that isn't some lame-ass staring contest cause I was never any good at them. Robbie always won."

Aidan ignored her as he leaned in locked eyes and stared hard. Sally eventually started to squirm. Soon she notice that his eyes were moving a slowly to her left hand and than up to her head. She tried hard to understand what he was getting at. Exasperated and having no idea what to do, she ran her hand through her hair. Which is exactly what he wanted.

"Yes it worked!" He cried out, raising his hands in triumph "See you got it."

"Got it? Got what?" Then it dawned on her that what he was trying to get her to do the entire time. And part of her must have known cause that is exactly what she did.

"That's crazy, how did you?"

"Ah young padawan." Aidan said in best Yoda voice _which was pretty darn good_ "Part eye movement- part Jedi mind trick, it is."

"Alright, alright, I got it." she giggled and nodded excitedly ready to try her turn.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds and squinched up her face in a look of intense concentration. When she opened them she was staring right at Aidan.

Aidan watched her eyes carefully and thought "Is she looking at my arm? and…. and my…mouth, lips? No not arm, bicep. Yes bicep! Lips. Bicep. Okay now what? He followed her eyes movements and eventually he kissed his guns. First the left arm flexing like a body builder and slowly leaning down to kissing it, all the time his eyes looking to her to see if he had guessed right. And as the smile light up her face he made a big show of pursing his lips tight and kissing the right side, making a big kissing "MaWha" sound as he did so.

Sally burst out laughing harder than she had in years. It sounded so good to him as its sound filled the house. Soon he was laughing right along with her.

During Aidan next turn he used his eyes but mostly he worked his substantial eyebrows, making rapid up and down movements until he had her hopping up and down on one foot like a pogo stick. She did this for several minutes until she collapsed to the floor unable to breath from ghostly exertion and laughing so hard.

Instinctively Aidan reached down to offer her a hand up from the floor and as she went to grab for it she passed right though him. Sally sat on the floor frustrated beyond belief at have been real person in a real body for such a short while and now stuck as a ghost again. "S'okey" he smiled at her " your too sloooow" he said and as he continued his hand movement bring it up to his head and running his fingers past his hair, as if he never intend to help her up at all.

Haha - a real slick move on his part thought Sally smiling back at him. Determined to not let the fun slip away she stood up hands on hips feeling bold and a bit brazen. Sally decided that since she was she wasn't able to physically do anything like grab Aidan's hand then damn it she was going to 'go there' and try to have some fun anyway. Her eyes were positivity smoldering as she commanded Aidan to remove his shirt.

Aidan caught on quickly and played dumb slowly, milking it for all it was worth. He shook his head at her naughtiness. Starting with his sleeves he removed his cufflinks first, setting them aside on the end table. Sally pause the game to make a face and roll her eyes as he did so, Aidan could be so ridiculously old school she thought, as a flash of a smile broke free. Aiden's hands worked their way down his shirt opening it up one slow agonizing button at a time. When he finished he employed the perfect combination of sexy and silly, to swing the shirt around in the air over his head while shaking his hips, before tossing the garment into the floor. The reward for his performance was a round of giddy applause "Your turn!" Sally squealed as she bounced up and down in delight.

Aidan figured that two could play at that game and there was no way a ghost could ever out sexy a vampire. Minutes later he discovered he was dead wrong as Sally slowly let her sweater slip down her arm, exposing the most beautiful creamy brown soft looking shoulder skin he had EVER seen. She caressed her lower arm, moving up over her shoulder and along her neck in the most delicious ways possible, by barely touching her fingertip to her skin. She gently rolled her head backwards and smoothly swept her hair away, exposing the sexiest part of herself to him. She was being complete tease and the 'come hither and bit me' look she was sending him, was enough to make all of him wake up and take notice. He was impressed, even without heartbeat his fangs itched to emerge.

Aidan inhaled and cleared his thoughts before speaking "Your turn."

Sally's was licking her lips mischievously and rearing to go. Aidan swallowed hard and prepared himself for more trouble. Less then two and half minutes later he was up against the wall in the living room, belt dangling open, jeans unbuttoned and half naked, as she had him posing like a fireman pinup calendar. For a split second he considered reaching down and grabbing at his underwear the way that male models do.

This was truly fantastic; Sally couldn't remember the last time she felt like she had any control over anything, let alone this much naughty fun. Good as it felt it was not enough for her, she wanted more, she wanted the full Monty!

No longer using just her eyes, she added her mouth, lips and tongue to indicate her desires. She was just begging for the sexy vampire stereotype to emerge, running her tongue over her teeth and mouthing the word 'black'. Aidan was about to voice protest until he couldn't help but notice that their silent game now had a soundtrack of soft moans and whimpers. Sally had ceased giving instructions, as her eyes now fixated on enjoying the sights as Aidan improvised for her pleasure. Confident that he had all but won the game he decided that it was time to seal his victory by flashing her some fang.

And that was all she could take, Sally's eyes widened to the size of saucers as her body shuttered and her ghostly image flickered intermittently. She let out an exquisite sound and was gone,

disappeared into thin air.

Aidan smiled at no one, pleased with what he had accomplished and whispered into the air "Happy Valentines Day, sweetheart."


End file.
